Past is Passed
by Mazmaraz
Summary: The G-boys take refuge in a rather unappealing mansion in order to avoid OZ and repair their Gundams. Events of the supernatural.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. Just borrowing.  
  
Could be any kind of pairing at the moment, I am partial to 1x2, 3x4, but it could go anyway so prepare for the unexpected.  
  
The G-boys take refuge in a rather unappealing mansion in order to avoid OZ and repair their Gundams. Events of the supernatural.  
  
**  
  
Past is Passed  
  
Prologue  
  
**  
  
I always thought everyone understood that, when you come across an abandoned mansion with a great, sweeping, gravel driveway sprouting various weeds, a gate decorated with metal spikes and curling cast iron decoration, a fountain full of algae its little cupid statue missing various appendages, a graveyard complete with its own family tomb and stone monuments with life size angels, a front entranceway with chipped and broken steps, ivy curling around and suffocating the marble columns all the way up to the balcony they're supporting and turrets complete with pointed metallic spires .....  
  
....that you avoid it.  
  
You hop right back in your car, truck or preferred mode of transportation, in our case rather large machines styled in human form cast out of gundanium alloy, and haul arse.  
  
Away.  
  
You know.  
  
Don't go in.  
  
Head in another direction.  
  
Put your back to it.  
  
You all know what I mean.  
  
Scary house equals avoid.  
  
Trust me to get thrown in with a bunch where the only other person who'd know a horror movie if they happened to get dropped in one believes there's no honour in running away.  
  
Of all the idiotic....  
  
Just look at it....  
  
Do we need an actual sign saying 'I am condemned.'  
  
Oh no, we'll be fine, we're gundam pilots, elite in all fields academic and physical, I'll catch you if the floor gives way, looks better than lodgings people actually pay for back on L2, hn, there's no such thing as ghosts....  
  
There's no such thing as ghosts.  
  
There's no such thing as ghosts.  
  
No such thing as ghosts.  
  
No such thing....ghosts.  
  
No....ghosts.  
  
No ghosts.  
  
No ghosts.  
  
"Quatre?" Huh. What? "Oi Quatre."  
  
"Yes Duo."  
  
"Will you stop saying that."   
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"Buddy," he slaps me on the back, "I think your losing it."  
  
Oh great. "I'll find myself again as soon as we leave this house."  
  
"Quatre, only you would qualify an establishment this large as still being a house, say it with me, mansion, it's bigger than the fricken motels we stay in. We're not leaving. I bet they still have all the furniture, think of the beds, and check this out," he pulls a fork out of the banister, "quality silverware, these people were definitely loaded."  
  
Oh yeah, that's the only thought that crosses your mind when you find the cutlery stored in that fashion. Plaster scatters across the floor as Duo tugs a butchers cleaver out of the wall. All I can say, is thankfully, we haven't come across any blood. Dry or otherwise.  
  
The plan was to lie low for a week and hopefully get the Gundams back in order by the end of that time. Trowa was off to another mission in eight days and we were predicting it would take all of us to break out of the barriers OZ had put up.   
  
Probably more.  
  
Duo, Trowa and I had already been in hiding for a month, Wu fei and Heero had come to give us hand getting out which turned out unsuccessful because we didn't have the needed repair materials to fix either Heavyarms or Sandrock effectively and Deathscythe's cloaking ability was a little shaky.  
  
In three days time, a group of sweepers posing as OZ search agents would be dropping the gear somewhere in the vicinity of this house.  
  
Yay for Duo's random coordinate picking.  
  
Which made this the ideal place to stay.  
  
Yeah.  
  
We were in the process of 'securing the area'. Heero was doing a sweep of the grounds while the rest of us checked every room, closet and cupboard contained with the hou...mansion.  
  
Thankfully we turned up no dead bodies, skeletons, well no human ones, I think I found some form of rodent, and a couple of bats.  
  
Apart from that, everything was, you know, average. The kitchen had a number of benches, clear open cupboards and was one of the only rooms that still had everything stacked away as it was supposed to be. Half the servant's stairs were missing and a cave in had occurred on the second floor anyway which made the upper rooms accessible only via the main staircase.   
  
The bedrooms were covered in dust and ripped drapery, clothing was strewn across the floor and all the wardrobes were empty. Dresser draws were half open all the little bottles and items that would normally sit on top were broken or tipped over.   
  
The ballroom was quite spectacular despite the chandelier being reduced to glass shards scattered across the floor and the small tables that would be set up around the edge were toppled over.  
  
Basically, if you were looking at it from Duo's perspective, someone had seriously trashed the place.  
  
But then there were other things.  
  
Like.  
  
Who would use arrows to pin perfectly good dresses to the dining room walls.  
  
I suppose it's acupuncture-ry and all that, but who keeps a four poster bed of nails with restraints.   
  
What would posses someone to build an inside pool with gargoyles around the edge for taps.  
  
And I can't believe I hadn't thought to have my own medieval torture chamber in the basement. What was I thinking.  
  
The rack.  
  
It's a wonder they hadn't displayed it in the main foyer.  
  
Prison cells, what a great idea.  
  
And whatever imbedded the spoons in the roof.  
  
I got to get me one of those.  
  
But the freakiest thing we came across was a room.  
  
Five beds.  
  
Five side tables.  
  
Five wardrobes.  
  
Not a speck of dust, neat, tidy, devoid of vermin.  
  
I nearly fainted when Duo said "Right, guess this is our room."  
  
*****  
  
It's not my fault.  
  
It is...  
  
Not my fault.  
  
I warned them.  
  
I sat them down and explained.  
  
All I got was a "It's called fiction."  
  
But isn't that how it goes.  
  
Isn't that how it always goes.  
  
One damned person is completely wacko and everyone tries to explain to him what sanity is.  
  
But as soon as stupidity struck and they entered the building, there really was no such thing.  
  
Sanity was a place we no longer had road signs to.  
  
If you skip all the drama and basic atmosphere of the place.   
  
The first indication of the mess we'd gotten into came at 4 minutes and 30 seconds past 5 pm that afternoon, when Duo brought in the last of the wood piled up outside and Heero came in from skinning the rabbits he'd caught.  
  
We were trapped.  
  
And the only thing I could be thankful for was that the graveyard was situated outside. 


End file.
